Towa no Kizuna
|image= |kanji=永久のキズナ |rōmaji=Towa no Kizuna |english=Everlasting Bond |band=Daisy x Daisy |song number=09 |starting episode=Episode 99 |ending episode=Episode 111 |previous song=The Rock City Boy |next song=I Wish }} Towa no Kizuna (永久のキズナ lit. Everlasting Bond) adalah kesembilan opening theme dari seri anime Fairy Tail, dinyanyikan oleh Daisy X Daisy. Character in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you |-| Rōmaji= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatou Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatou Ima agakitai hon no sae koe Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo Sazukete kureta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa Manabi tsuzuketainda korekara mo Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kudaranai nante iwa senai Mamori nuku senaka shinjite Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Shinjiteru akashi kuretakara Kizuna ni tayorerunda Arigatou Arigatou... |-| Kanji= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 今足掻きたい 本能さえ超え 首輪千切って 未来を走ろう ぶつかり合い 涙流す数は なにものにも 変えられぬ信頼 限界知らずの君が 勇気を 授けてくれた 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 許し合うことの大切さ 学び続けたいんだ これからも 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 「くだらない」なんて言わせない 護り抜く背中信じて 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 信じてる 証くれたから キズナに頼れるんだ ありがとう ありがとう・・・ Video thumb|300px|left|Full Version Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme Kategori:Music Kategori:Opening Theme Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Songs